221B Baker Street
by sherry-me
Summary: John tidak menyesali tinggi badannya.—Drabble netto-221 kata-tanpa-menghitung-judul—LockJohn—Ninth Word : Badan
1. First Word : Baker Street

Jadi, mendadak saya kepengen banget bikin drabble bertema 221B—terdiri dari netto-221 kata-tanpa-menghitung-judulnya dan diakhiri dengan kata-kata berawalan huruf B. Well, di fandom English memang sudah banyak yang bikin. Tapi di Bahasa Indonesia? :D

Simpelnya, saya tergelitik dan _voila..._ terciptalah ficlet gaje bin ajaib ini.

Tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi, silakan menikmati~ :3

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-awesome sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

John selalu merasa kehidupannya bak sebuah drama dari entah sekian juta atau milyar cerita yang disuratkan Sosok yang kini tengah mengamatinya di atas langit sana.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, sho-ai, dan... sedikit fluff-angst. :D

**.**

**—221B—221B****—221B—221B****—221B—221B********—**  


******.**

**Baker Street**

**.**

John selalu merasa kehidupannya bak sebuah drama dari entah sekian juta atau milyar cerita yang disuratkan Sosok yang kini tengah mengamatinya di atas langit sana. Dia bukan orang yang religius. Bukan. Dia ke gereja hanya sebagai tradisi—hanya untuk Paskah dan Natal. Tapi dia percaya pada eksistensi Maha Kuasa yang menggerakkan nasib dan takdir.

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan dia—manusia paling nyentrik, jenius, idiot, kontradiktif yang pernah ia temui—dalam jalinan kisah yang paling...

"_Afghanistan atau Irak?"_

... tidak masuk akal?

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin seorang John Watson—_"The Three Continent Watson"_ yang sudah menaklukkan wanita dari tiga benua—malah berakhir...

"_Jika ada orang di luar sana yang masih peduli... _I'm not actually gay_."_

"Well, I am_. Lihatlah kita berdua."_

... tertarik padanya?

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya...

"_Untukku. Jangan... mati."_

... yang bahkan belum sempat, belum berani berucap cinta?

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia kini kembali setelah tiga tahun—TIGA-_bloody-fucking-hell-_TAHUN—…

"_Keparat-brengsek-bajingan-kau idiot! Jangan pernah lakukan itu padaku lagi!"_

"… _aku tak bisa berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi jika dihadapkan pada kondisi serupa."_

"_Lakukan—atau kau takkan tahu apa yang menghantam tulang pipimu dalam sedetik ke depan."_

"_Apapun demimu, John."_

… memeluknya dan berucap maaf?

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin tubuh mereka kini tak berjarak, di bawah selimut, dalam kamar Sherlock di Baker Street?

**.**

**END**

**.**

Saya akan usahakan untuk update secara teratur, kalaupun tidak bisa, ya... jadinya sekalinya apdet mungkin bakal langsung banyak. :3

Frekuensi apdet? =.= Saya gak yakin juga. #gampared

Well, saya cuma bisa mengharap ada yang sudi meninggalkan jejak di kotak keramat di bawah ini.

Luv,

sherry


	2. Second Word : Bayang-Bayang

Here we go, ekstra angst untuk kisah kali ini. Selamat menikmati~ :3

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-awesome sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

Pria berambut pirang pasir itu tersengal-sengal—tersedak oleh udara yang tengah berusaha dihirupnya. Sebagai dokter tentara, ia menyadari kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang. Hiperventilasi—bisa terjadi karena panik yang berlebihan, mengalami syok yang luar biasa, atau...

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, sho-ai, dan... ekstra angst. :D

**.**

**—221B—221B****—221B—221B****—221B—221B********—**  


**.**

**Bayang-Bayang**

**.**

Pria berambut pirang pasir itu tersengal-sengal—tersedak oleh udara yang tengah berusaha dihirupnya. Sebagai dokter tentara, ia menyadari kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang. Hiperventilasi—bisa terjadi karena panik yang berlebihan, mengalami syok yang luar biasa, atau dalam kasusnya baru saja melihat kembali saat paling mengerikan, paling meremukkan jantung yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Ia merenggut scarf biru di samping bantalnya—bekas seseorang yang baru saja menghantui tidurnya lagi—dan menghenyakkan hidungnya ke helai kasmir itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

Masih begitu jelas—ia bahkan masih bisa mencium dengan jelas anyir darah yang menghantam indera penciumannya, masih bisa pula merasakan desir darahnya, detak jantungnya yang berhenti. Total, simultan. Saat telinganya mendengar derak mengerikan kala tubuh itu menghantam bumi. Saat mata birunya menangkap cairan kental itu menodai rambut coklat ikal yang ia tahu seberapa lembut itu.

Ia memejamkan mata erat.

Sudah lebih dari tujuh bulan sejak kejatuhan sang _consulting detective_ dari atap St. Bart's. Sudah lebih dari tujuh bulan sejak ia memaksa diri untuk melihat sendiri peti mati yang dipaku rapat itu dipendam dalam tanah, di bawah tonggak marmer hitam bertuliskan nama...

"—Sherlock."

... yang ia igaukan dalam mimpinya tiap malam.

Sudah tujuh bulan. Dan ia masih terus mencari sosoknya di tiap sudut kota. Di antara gang-gang kota London, di antara taksi yang berkelebat di jalanan, bahkan di balik tiap bayang-bayang.

**.**

**END**

**.**

****Review, please? :D

Luv,

sherry


	3. Third Word : Bakar

Kali ini tentang Sherlock dan pola makannya yang kelewat merusak tubuh. _Please, enjoy_.

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

John selalu memaksa Sherlock makan.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, JohnLock, _a lil' bit_ OOC, yaoi, dan... ekstra _fluff_y _and cheesy_. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**Bakar**

**.**

John selalu memaksa Sherlock makan.

Tidak peduli jika pria bermata kelabu yang terasa gaib itu bersikeras bahwa makanan dalam sistem pencernaannya akan memperlambat kerja otaknya dan ia bisa bertahan dengan segelas kopi dan tiga lembar _nicotine patches_. Tidak peduli jika sang _consulting detective_ merengut bak balita dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kelewat imut—lupakan fakta bahwa John menganggap Sherlock yang merajuk itu _imut,_ atau jangan salahkan ia jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia karena satu tembakan akurat menembus tempurung kepala.

Tak jarang ia gagal—Sherlock luar biasa persisten, ingat?—tapi tak jarang pula ia sukses setelah melancarkan bujukan maut: satu kecupan ringan untuk tiap sendok sereal yang Sherlock makan atau satu ciuman panjang jika Sherlock menghabiskan satu porsi _Kun Pao Chicken_ dari restoran Cina favorit mereka.

Oh, _well_, meski demikian, di masa pasca-kasus-selesai Sherlock biasanya akan memesan dua porsi masakan Cina beserta bakpaunya atau _spaghetti carbonara_ dari Angelo's lengkap dengan gelatonya tanpa diminta.

Karenanya, jangan salahkan Watson ketika suatu pagi di tengah kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilimpahkan Scotland Yard pada Sherlock—Sherlock menanahan diri meringis kelewat lebar saat Detektif Inspektur Lestrade menelepon dan memohon bantuannya, tentu saja—ia terkaget-kaget melihat sang detektif berdiri di dapur, memanaskan ketel dan memasukkan roti ke _toaster_.

"Ah, John, kau mau teh—ada _Darjeeling_ dan _Earl Grey_, kau mau yang mana?—dan roti bakar?"

**.**

**END**

**.**

Terlalu _fluffy_? Kebanyakan keju? Kelewat manis?

Oh, well, saya memang lagi ngidam yang manis-manis. Ehehehe. :3 #dilemparpermenkapas #tangkepinsatusatu

Review, please? ^^

Luv,

sherry

.

**PS :**

Kalau ada yang mau request kata tertentu, silakan saja. Saya akan coba bikinkan. Selama saya bisa, ya. Tapi, ya, itu, gak pasti kapan saya bisa apdetnya. :P


	4. Fourth Word : Biskuit

_O dear Mrs. Hudson, her expectations of her Baker Street Boys and her well-hidden-behind-her-motherly-appearance-fujoshi-soul… _=w=

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

Mrs. Hudson yakin dari awal, sejak _Consulting Detective_ dan _Blogger_-nya menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di Baker Street, bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, _a lil' bit_ OOC, sho-ai, dan... ekstra _fluff_y _and cheesy_. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**Biskuit**

**.**

Mrs. Hudson yakin dari awal, sejak _Consulting Detective_ dan _Blogger_-nya itu menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di Baker Street, bahwa mereka adalah pasangan.

Betapapun John selalu menyangkal—sementara Sherlock bungkam. Betapapun Sherlock bilang dia menikahi Pekerjaan-nya. Betapapun John bergonta-ganti pasangan hanya dalam hitungan minggu—dengan perpisahan kebanyakan disebabkan oleh kasus dan detektif tertentu. Betapapun Sherlock mengklaim bahwa dia adalah sosiopat dan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan _hal_ semacam itu—"Bukan areanya," katanya.

Mrs. Hudson tetap yakin mereka pasangan.

Karena ia melihat sendiri:

Bagaimana John terlihat tak bermasalah—tampak nyaman bahkan—dengan infiltrasi Sherlock atas ruang pribadinya. Bagaimana mereka berdua berbagi senyum atas lelucon rahasia yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka. Bagaimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain—terlepas dari rasa saling percaya mereka yang terkadang tak logis.

Karena ia mendengar sendiri:

Suara daun pintu terbanting mendadak di tengah malam, disusul napas tersengal-sengal dan tawa keduanya di koridor masuk bangunan 221—jelas mereka baru saja melakukan pengejaran atau dikejar, _lagi_. Merdu Sherlock menggesek Stradivarius-nya—mengalunkan Sibelius yang membius—sementara John akan duduk menyimak di kursinya. Pertengkaran 'rumah tangga' mereka karena kebiasaan Sherlock terkait botol bekas selai berisi jari dan bola mata manusia.

Mrs. Hudson benar, tentu saja, tapi itu enam bulan setelah ia pertama bertemu mereka. Dan ketika pertengkaran kecil itu terjadi lagi?

Ia akan tersenyum—sudah maklum—seraya menawari, "Ada yang mau biskuit?"

**.**

**END**

**.**

Sekedar catatan, konon katanya Sibelius itu nadanya kelewat transparan sebagai tembang cinta. Saya sendiri belum pernah dengar, sih. :3 #digorok

Review, please?

Luv,

sherry


	5. Fifth Word : Bom

Tema kencan untuk kisah kali ini—awas diabetes, atmosfernya kelewat manis bahkan menurut ukuran saya sendiri. :3

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

"Di festival, _of course_. Tidak setiap saat kau berkencan ditemani ancaman bom!"

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, _a lil' bit_ OOC, sho-ai, dan... humor gagal. ;_;

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**Bom**

**.**

Kencan antara Sherlock dan John?

Well, seperti yang John pernah definisikan, kencan adalah ketika dua orang yang saling menyukai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan serahkan itu kepada Sherlock yang menganggap kebersamaan mereka dalam setiap kasus adalah bentuk kencan mereka. Jangan salahkan John bila ia mendadak ia ingin menonjok rahang Sherlock—bukan tulang pipinya yang _signifikan _itu—ketika mendengar ucapan blak-blakan _flatmate_-nya itu.

Jadi, seperti apa kencan mereka?

Kebanyakan biasa saja—_normal_, dalam ukuran orang awam—meski banyak juga yang berakhir dengan sangat khas _mereka_.

Makan malam yang santai dan nyaman di Angelo's—dengan pesanan spesifik spaghetti. Saling memasak untuk satu sama lain. Maraton menonton seri _Doctor Who_ atau film James Bond favorit John sembari mengudap makanan Cina pesan-antar. Berbelanja ke Tesco bersama—untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya karena saat itu Sherlock menangkap dua pengutil, satu pencopet dan meneror para pegawai _dan_ manajer toko itu atas kelalaian mereka. Dan sekali, mereka pernah ke pasar malam di Hampton yang berakhir dengan aksi penangkapan pengebom berantai yang tengah diburu _Scotland Yard _setelah kejar-kejaran menegangkan yang memaksa John memamerkan keahlian menembaknya.

Kencan yang paling berkesan menurut mereka?

John akan merengut seraya menahan senyum, "Bulan lalu, saat Sherlock mencoba memasakkan kami spaghetti dan berakhir dengan dia meledakkan kompor. _Lagi._"

Sementara Sherlock akan mendengus dan berseru, "Di festival, _of course_. Tidak setiap saat kami berkencan ditemani ancaman bom!"

**.**

**END**

**.**

#kehabisankata-kata

Review, please?

Luv,

sherry


	6. Sixth Word : Basah

_There is it_, ekstra angst khusus untuk request **skyesphantom**. :D

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-awesome sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

"_Untukku_. Jangan..." Suaranya tercekat—ribuan kata di bibirnya surut jadi satu kata. "... mati."

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, sho-ai, **canon**(!), dan... ekstra angst. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**Basah**

.

Langkah kaki berbalut sepatu berhak Mrs. Hudson sudah lenyap dari pendengarannya saat dia menyadari bibirnya mulai bergetar—berucap silabel yang sejak waktu itu menempel di lehernya, minta disuarakan.

"Kau... kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau bukan seorang pahlawan."

Bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Erm, ada kalanya aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa kau itu manusia, tapi izinkan aku mengatakan ini padamu, kau itu..."

Tenggorokannya terasa panas—

"... orang terbaik... manusia yang paling..." ia menggelengkan kepala sekali, "..._manusia_ yang pernah kukenal dan tak seorang pun akan bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau berbohong padaku, jadi..."

—mulutnya terasa kaku.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan mulutnya aneh tanpa suara, menjilat bibirnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan,

"_There._"

Dia menoleh ke belakang—memastikan tidak ada yang akan mencuri dengar ucapannya. Ini terlalu intim, terlalu mengekspos diri—

Ujung jemarinya gemetar—ketika menyentuh permukaan nisan hitam itu.

"Aku sangat kesepian... dan aku berhutang banyak padamu..."

Ia menarik napas—dan berbalik. Menjauh. Dia tak mampu. Dia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tapi, _please_, ada satu hal, satu hal lagi, satu keajaiban lagi, Sherlock..."

Ia kembali setelah berjalan dua langkah—

"_Untukku_. Jangan..."

Suaranya tercekat—ribuan kata di bibirnya surut jadi satu kata.

"... mati."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, sebelum kembali menunduk—menahan isakan yang hendak melompat keluar, "Maukah kau melakukannya hanya _untukku_?"

Suaranya serak—pita suaranya seolah aus, "_Just stop it_. Hentikan ini..."

Ia menunduk, dan tanpa sadar, pipinya sudah basah.

**.**

**END**

Merasa kata per katanya familiar? Yep saya emang nyomot langsung dari serialnya. Maap kalo gak sesuai harapan, ya... #sungkemke**skyesphantom**

Review, please.

Luv,

sherry


	7. Seventh Word : Bodoh

_Kinda sequel from _"Basah". _Please, enjoy. This chap is, again, just for you_ **skyesphantom**. :D

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua _scriptwriter_ ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

Detik dia mendengar itu, jemarinya mengepal erat. Tindakan refleks defensif—agar ia tak berlari dan meraup John dalam pelukannya.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, LockJohn, sho-ai, _possible OOC_, dan... ekstra angst. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**Bodoh**

**.**

Diam tak bergerak dalam waktu lama bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukannya.

Dia sudah pernah melakukannya berkali-kali. (Rekor pribadi : 32 jam 43 menit 17 detik)

Tapi melakukan hal ini—hal yang sama yang dia lakukan dalam tiap pengintaian—berdiri diam (27 menit 13 detik) di balik bayangan pepohonan, di belakang sebuah nisan tua dengan lumut di sudut-sudutnya agar bisa melihat John—John-_nya_ yang baik, berani dan telah ia lukai dengan cara paling kejam yang pernah ada—berduka di depan nisan bertulis nama-_nya _adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya.

Dia melakukan sesuatu tadi: menanamkan sebuah _receiver_ mungil ke balik tanah di depan nisannya. Sebuah tindakan repulsif dan kelewat instingtif (dan, ya, itu karena sentimen yang dia kutuk setengah mati).

.

"_One more miracle, Sherlock... for me... Don't be... dead. Would you do that _just for me_?__ Just stop it!"_

_._

Detik dia mendengar itu, jemarinya mengepal erat. Tindakan refleks defensif—agar ia tak berlari dan meraup John dalam pelukannya. Berkata bahwa dia hidup, bahwa keajaiban itu terjadi (_oh, sentimen_), bahwa dia hidup dan Moriarty mati dan John akan aman.

Dan, ya, dia berhasil melakukannya. Dia bisa tetap diam hingga John pergi—dari jangkauan pandangnya dan area pemakaman. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia memutuskan dan merencanakan kematian palsunya, dia baru sadar betapa apa yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan masokis yang kelewat bodoh.

**.**

**END**

#gelundungan

Sherlocknya berasa OOC! #garukgaruktanah

Review, please...

Luv,

sherry


	8. Eighth Word : Buta

Merasa saya (cukup) lama gak apdet? Salahkanlah kehidupan RL saya yang ASDFGHJKL! w(QAQ)w

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

_Detective Inspector_ Greg Lestrade bukanlah orang yang paling menyadari perubahan itu.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, JohnLock, (moga-moga nggak) OOC, yaoi, dan... _bittersweet_. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**BUTA**

**.**

_Detective Inspector_ Greg Lestrade bukanlah orang yang paling menyadari perubahan itu. Karena ia yakin, _landlady_ 221 B Baker Street dan seorang pegawai minor pemerintahan Inggris juga menyadari hal yang sama.

Sebelum "Kejatuhan", kontak di antara sang _consulting detective_ dan _blogger_-nya itu selalu terjadi tanpa sadar. Lirikan diam-diam, bahu yang bersentuhan di perjalanan naik taksi, kontak jemari ketika menyerahkan mug teh, telapak tangan dan paha berlapis pakaian yang bertemu demi mengambilkan ponsel di saku celana—yap, area _berbahaya_—sang detektif jenius pemalas.

Setelah "Kejatuhan" dan serangkaian peristiwa _hidup kembali_nya sang _consulting detective_—konon katanya, itu termasuk maraton umpatan dan penghancuran furnitur di 221 B Baker Street oleh sang dokter tentara, akibat kemunculan yang tiba-tiba dari sang _consulting detective_—kontak itu lenyap.

Greg tak menganggapnya aneh. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana selama TIGA-_FUCKING-HELL-_TAHUN tanpa Sherlock, sang dokter _mati—_secara konotatif, meski di beberapa kesempatan, dari CCTV yang diinstalasi (seenaknya) oleh Mycroft di 221B, terlihat jelas John menyentuh revolvernya dengan tatapan mata kosong. Jadi, sungguh. Greg takkan menyalahkan John jika dia tak bisa memaafkan Sherlock. Itu masuk akal.

Tapi Greg lupa—hal-hal masuk akal tak berlaku untuk Sherlock Holmes. Pria itu adalah perwujudan dari irasionalitas itu sendiri.

"_Damn_," Greg menutup matanya—kenapa ia harus datang tepat saat tangan Sherlock menyelinap ke balik _jumper_ John?—membanting pintu dan merutuk dengan wajah merah, "Kuharap tadi aku buta."

**.**

**END**

**.**

Hwehehe... another bittersweet drabble. :3

Review, please

Luv,

sherry


	9. Ninth Word : Badan

Berapa hari sejak saya terakhir apdet, ya? #lirikkalender Duuh, ternyata saya sibuk juga, ya? =.=

**Disclaimer :**

Sherlock series by BBC oleh dua scriptwriter ter-_awesome_ sejagad, Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss, dan novel Sherlock Holmes yang legendaris karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Summary :**

John tidak menyesali tinggi badannya.

**Warning :**

**PENDEK** (iyalah, wong cuma 221 kata), gaje, JohnLock, (moga-moga nggak) OOC, yaoi, **PENDEK** (kali ini temanya =w=), dan... _fluffy_. :D

**.**

—**221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—221B—**

**.**

**BADAN**

**.**

John sadar dirinya pendek. Meski dia akan bilang 5,58 kaki itu rata-rata. Jika saja teman seflatnya tidak setinggi jerapah—"Tinggiku 6 kaki, John. Jangan berlebihan."—ia takkan terlihat sependek itu.

John tidak menyesali tinggi badannya. Berkali-kali ukuran tubuhnya itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Selama di medan perang, entah berapa kali sniper musuh gagal menembaknya—pelurunya meleset sekian senti dari kepalanya—karena mereka gagal memprediksi tinggi tubuhnya. Luka di bahunya itu juga. Harusnya jantungnya yang jadi sasaran, tapi karena mereka gagal memperkirakan tinggi tubuhnya, bahunya jadi korban dan dia terpaksa pensiun dini dalam keadaan hidup dan mengalami cacat psikosomatis.

Setelah kembali ke London dan menjadi rekan seflat seorang Sherlock Holmes, ia makin tak menyesali tinggi badannya. Ya, Sherlock memang sering menyindirnya—"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, John."—tapi siapa yang tahu kalau menjadi _blogger_ seorang _Consulting Detective_ itu ternyata cukup berbahaya? Berkali-kali, John menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Sherlock dengan mengendap-ngendap dan menyerang musuh mereka tanpa disadari. Entah itu karena tinggi badannya atau karena pembawaannya yang biasa saja—bagian mana dari pria ber-_jumper_ rajutan yang berbahaya, coba?

Terlebih setelah dia dan sang _Consulting Detective_ tak lagi 'melawan-arus-sungai-penyangkalan' (itu istilah _Detective Inspector_ Lestrade). Jika kekasihnya itu mulai bertingkah, ia hanya perlu menarik _scarf_ pria itu dan mengecup bibirnya. Dan dengan itu, ia akan bisa menyeretnya pulang untuk... ah, melanjutkan ciuman itu.

Ya, John Watson tidak menyesali tinggi badannya.

**.**

**END**

_Another fluff_. =w=

Habis nulis Sinta Tanpa Rama yang berat dan angsty saya jadi ngidam nulis yang ringan dan fluffy, nih.

Review, please ^^

Luv,

sherry


End file.
